


It's Just for Fun

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Queens who found their King in bed with his top (male) guard would react with anger, disgust, or devastation. For Magdalena, there was none of this. It was more confirmation of previous suspicions she had about Richard and his lack of interaction with women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just for Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



Madalena stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes before throwing her arms up into the air. “I honestly don’t know why I’m so surprised. You were always complimenting Garth’s looks, going on and on about how he was such a strong man. I’m surprised you didn’t fall into bed with him sooner.”

Most Queens who found their King in bed with his top (male) guard would react with anger, disgust, or devastation. For Magdalena, there was none of this. It was more confirmation of previous suspicions she had about Richard and his lack of interaction with women.

“Baby it’s not—all right, it’s exactly what it looks like but I won’t be ashamed. I, King Richard, pledge my love to Gareth. Forever, and always!”

“Sire, absolutely not necessary or wanted at this moment.”

“I’ll leave you two alone for some post-coital bliss, which I certainly do not want to be present for under any circumstances. Cheers boys.”

Since Richard was currently enjoying the first experiences of sexual intercourse with that brute Gareth, it gave Madalena a perfect chance to take some time for herself and not be bothered by her annoying husband.

He had promised her Valencia but in the end, they had to pull out. A reluctant treaty was formed between their two kingdoms and Madalena completely blamed Richard. Oh well, it was a nice idea at the time.

The problem was that there was supposed to be this big party, meeting, or whatever for yearly treating signing (they didn’t trust them if the treaty wasn’t resigned every year). Magdalena was going to have to travel all their way there, every year, and probably without Richard being much help. With Gareth’s dick up his arse, this certainly seemed to be the case.

When they spoke about it last, Richard said: “Yippee, road trip!” That was not Madalena thought—at all. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to get out of this Kingdom for a few days. When they finally left, Madalena insisted on her own Cabin. She was not sharing a cabin with Richard and his bear of a lover.

It was an odd feeling of nostalgia to see Valencia again. The Queen and King greeted them stiffly, probably uttering curses behind their backs. Madalena found the biggest surprise was seeing Isabella next to her parents.

“Didn’t you run off with Gal, Princess Isabella?” Madalena asked, pursing her lips slightly. “Walk with me if you don’t mind. I am very curious.” She grabbed Isabella’s arm and pulled her off to the side before she could object.

Isabella smiled though Madalena could tell it was a false smile. It was as expected. “Frankly, your highness it’s none of your business but if you must know things sort of fizzled out between me and Gal,” she admitted. “We thought bringing Sid into the mix might help but that also didn’t work. Ironically, Sid and Gal worked out perfectly.”

“As does Richard and Gareth.”

“I still despise you, your highness but you are taking the news very well,” Isabella commented.

Apparently, attempted invasion wasn’t forgiven very easily.

Madalena shrugged. “It was no surprise really. I knew from the moment Richard kidnapped me that he didn’t swing that way.”

“What about Galavant?”

“Gal doesn’t care one bit about gender—as long as their hot of course,” Madalena, gestured to herself. “I mean, look at me and you.”

Isabella cleared her throat. “We should be returning to the palace. I trust you know the way. You did crash there uninvited for months, after all.”

“It’s been awhile but I think I can manage to find my way.”

Madalena was pleased when she entered the palace. It looked much better than the last time, which showed that Valencia had picked up a few tips from their time under control of her and Richard. “Love the new look of the place, you three. It looks so rustic.”

“Rustic, my dear?” Richard interrupted. “I was thinking more flamboyant.”

She laughed. “No, Richard the only thing flamboyant in this room is you and your boy toy.”

“Oi, your highness I am no boy toy. I am a man toy,” Gareth corrected.  
Madalena paid the comment no attention, glancing at one of the servants. “Would you be so kind as to show us to our rooms?”

Good help was so hard to get these days but after some delay, they showed them where they were staying. The problem was this left Madalena with nothing to do.

“I am terribly bored. How am I to spend an entire week here? It was more amusing on the way here,” Madalena muttered to herself. She eventually did come across Isabella in the halls, sharing a similar expression on her face. “So, how is the engagement Princess?”

Isabella quirked a brow. “I’m engaged to my cousin half my age. How do you think it’s going?”

“Still going through with it, I mean?”

“I see no reason not to,” Isabella said, with a sigh. “Why so interested, your highness? Don’t tell me you want a shot at marrying me?”

Madalena laughed. “Already married Princess but wouldn’t mind having some fun together while I’m here. Your attractive, I’m attractive, and well we’re both with people who are very unattainable.”

To make it even more ironic, Madalena and Isabella passed one of the rooms where they heard two very familiar voices.

“Oh, Gareth I’m so happy I could skip to the bed!”

“Do me a favor and get straight to the stripping part. We don’t need any skipping.”

Madalena snorted. “As I was saying, we are currently both practically single so why not give it a go?”

“Well, I can think of three very good reasons!” Isabella snapped. “You invaded my kingdom, threatened to kill my parents, and most importantly, I hate you, your highness.”

“Princess, you do know that hate sex is some of the best sex you can ever have.”  
Isabella narrowed her eyes, looking at her as she were about to slap her. Instead, she pushed Madalena up against the wall and kissed her.

It was exactly what Madalena had been waiting for.

~*~

Afterwards they lay side by side, Madalena content to enjoy the afterglow. She twirled one of Isabella’s curls around her finger, smiling at the princess.

“That was quite the way to pass time, princess. I do thank you for indulging my boredom.”

Isabella gave her a look but there was no real effort put behind it. “Don’t think I’ll be indulging your boredom for your entire visit here, your highness.”

The problem was Isabella was entirely wrong. She helped Madalena get rid of her boredom many times, and more.


End file.
